MIL AÑOS AMANDOTE
by Graciela21
Summary: Harry se da cuenta que ama a luna despues de a verla invitado a la fiesta de Slughorn. Está ambientado en el 6 libro el misterio del príncipe mestizo.
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfiction está situado en el 6 libro es decir el misterio del príncipe mestizo.

Harry estaba solo en el cuarto de chicos, estaba tumbado en la cama y con las cortinas corridas, ¡pensando! ¿Que era todo esto que sentía?

Últimamente sus emociones estaba a flor de piel respecto a las chicas y como acertadamente en cuarto año le había dicho a Ron prefería mil veces los dragones que enfrentarse a una chica, el año pasado había sido cho la que le había despertado estos nuevos sentimiento y por un tiempo pensó que de verdad abría algo entre ellos, el beso y la salida a hogsmeade estuvieron…. Bien en cierto punto, pero no soportaba verla llorando siempre y mencionado a Cedric diggory en cada cita, pero lo que en verdad le hiso alejarse de ella definitivamente era que había defendido a Marieta su amiga chismosa que por su culpa habían descubierto al el Ejército de Dumbledore (E.D). Eso lo había puesto furioso, es más cada que lo pensaba se sentía furioso contra ella y así cho ya no significaba nada para él.

La siguiente fue Ginny pero con ella había sido distinto, era raro de explicar lo que sintió, creo que al pasar tanto tiempo en la madriguera le había echo pensar que… que… ¡la quería! No! Eso no podía ser ella era la hermana de su mejor amigo! Y recordó como se había puesto cuando la vio besarse con Dean y que el también se había molestado al verlos, no podía negar que estaba bonita y en un momento pensó que podía a ver algo pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que la quería como un hermano mayor como quería a Hermione, también había sentido mucho disgusto cuando en cuarto año la vio llegar al baile de navidad con el tonto de Victor Krum, además Ginny estaba con Dean y se veía feliz y eso era lo que contaba no?

Así que él pensó que eso de las chicas había pasado tenía muchas cosas que pensar y una de ellas era recuperar el recuerdo del profesor Horace Slughorn que le había encargado como un deber Dumbledore y que no tenía ningún avance, luego estaba el Quidditch era el nuevo capitán y de verdad tenía muchas ganas de ganar la copa.

Pero entonces paso.. Algo que lo tomo por sorpresa y ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que en verdad sentía o quería respecto a ella a LUNA.

Había empezado como un intento desesperado por no tener pareja para la fiesta de Slughorn para navidad, Ron y Hermione no se hablaban y el siendo el mejor amigo de ambos no quería tomar partido y cuando Hermione le dijo que había varias chicas que querían ir con él al baile y que incluso querían darle una poción de amor se apresuró a encontrar pareja y así fue como invito a luna… aun recordaba ese día.

flashback

En clases de transformaciones, Justamente se habían embarcado en un tema inmensamente difícil, transfiguración humana; Trabajando delante de espejos, fueron intentando cambiar el color de sus cejas. Hermione no fue muy amable al reírse del primer y desastroso intento de Ron, durante el cual él en cierta forma se ingenió para darse un bigote espectacular; Ron tomó represalias haciendo una impresión cruda pero precisa de Hermione saltando de arriba abajo en su asiento cada vez que la Profesora McGonagall hacía una pregunta, lo cual Lavender y Parvati encontraron profundamente divertido y que redujo a Hermione a lágrimas otra vez. Ella salió aceleradamente del aula dejando la mitad de sus cosas atrás; Harry, decidiendo que su necesidad fue mayor que la de Ron, levantó en brazos a sus posesiones restantes y la siguió.

Finalmente la alcanzó cuando salía del baño de chicas en el piso de abajo. Ella estaba acompañada por Luna Lovegood, quien le daba palmadas en la espalda vagamente.

-'Oh, hola, Harry,' dijo Luna. '¿Sabías que una de tus cejas está amarilla brillante?'

-'Hola, Luna. Hermione, dejaste tus cosas...'

Él le tendió sus libros.

-'Oh, sí,' dijo Hermione en una voz sofocada, tomando sus cosas y marchándose dando media vuelta rápidamente para silenciar el hecho de que ella se enjugaba las lágrimas.

\- 'Gracias, Harry. Pues bien, mejor me iré a clases. Y se fue de prisa.

-'Ella está un poco alterada,' dijo Luna. 'Al principio pensé que estaba Myrtle la Llorona allí adentro, pero resultó ser Hermione

-'Veras ha tenido varias peleas con Ron últimamente,' dijo Harry.

-'¿Él dice cosas divertidas algunas veces?' dijo Luna cuando se pusieron en camino al corredor conjuntamente. 'Pero él puede ser un poco cruel. Noté eso el año pasado.'

-'Lo supuse,' dijo Harry. Luna demostraba su talento natural usual de hablar verdades incómodas; Él nunca había conocido a alguien como ella. '¿Bueno, has tenido un buen trimestre?'

-'Oh, sí, me ha ido bastante bien,' dijo Luna. 'Un poco solitaria sin el ED. Ginny ha sido simpática, sin embargo. Ella detuvo a dos niños en nuestra clase de Transformaciones que me llamaban 'Lunática' el otro día - '

-'¿Te gustaría venir a la fiesta de Slughorn conmigo esta noche?'

Las palabras estaban fuera de la boca de Harry antes de que él pudiera detenerlas; Se oyó por sí mismo decirlas como si fuera otra persona hablando.

Luna revolvió sus protuberantes ojos, sorprendida.

-'¿La fiesta de Slughorn? ¿Con con... tigo?'

'Claro,' dijo Harry, '- se supone que debemos traer un invitado, así que pensé te podría gustar... Digo...' Fue sutil para que sus intenciones quedaran perfectamente claras. 'Digo, como amigos, tú sabes. Pero si no quieres...'

\- '¡Oh, no, me gustaría ir contigo como amigos!' dijo Luna, resplandeciendo como él nunca le había visto a ella resplandecer antes.

\- '¡Nadie alguna vez me ha invitado a una fiesta antes, como amigo! ¿Es por eso que tienes teñida tu ceja, para la fiesta? ¿Debería teñir la mía también?'

-'No' dijo Harry firmemente, 'Eso fue un error. Le diré a Hermione que me la vuelva a la normalidad. Entonces te encontraré en el Salón a las ocho. '

¡AJÁ!' gritaba una voz en lo alto y ambos saltaron; inadvertido por ambos, justamente habían pasado por debajo Peeves, quién colgaba al revés de un candelabro y les sonreía con abierta malicia.

-'¡Potty invitó a Lunática que vaya a la fiesta con él! ¡Potty amaa a Loony!'

Y se fue a lo lejos zumbando y gritando, '¡Potty ama a Lunática!'

'Es agradable conservar este tipo de cosas en privado,' dijo Harry. En un santiamén la escuela entera parecía saber que Harry Potter había invitado a Luna Lovegood a la fiesta de Slughorn.

Cuando él llegó al vestíbulo a las ocho en punto de la noche con su túnica de gala que por cierto ya le quedaba un poco chica, encontró un número extraordinariamente grande de chicas acechando o mejor dicho chismeando si era verdad lo que se rumoraba por el colegio Harry y luna, todas parecían clavar en él los ojos con resentimiento cuando tomó a Luna de la cintura y la condujo a la fiesta.

Ella llevaba puesto un set de túnicas de color rosa pálido y plata cubiertas de adornos brillantes, lucía realmente bonita. Harry no se había dado cuenta de lo atractiva que era luna, nuca la avía visto sin sus pendientes de rábano, o sin el collar del corcho de la cerveza de manteca, y su Spectrespecs. Solo ahora que la observaba bien por primera vez se daba cuanta que sus enormes ojos brillaban de felicidad, y le agrado pensar que esa felicidad se debía el, por haberla invitado a un baile, tal vez el primer baile de luna y no! ¿El primer chico que la invitaba a salir? ¿Aunque sea como amigos?, a él le agradaba luna la manera que era sincera (decía las cosas tal como eran) y leal, su personalidad en si era "única" diferente, como el, solo que ella lo llevaba de una manera ejemplar no le importaba lo que los demás pensaras si ella era feliz. Y se alegró de a ver invitado a luna, después de todo esta sería una noche inolvidable.

-'Hola,' él dijo. '¿Vamos, entonces?'

-'Oh sí,' dijo felizmente. '¿Dónde es la fiesta?'

-'La oficina de Slughorn,' dijo Harry, la condujo lejos arriba de la escalera de mármol de todas las chismosas que los miraban fijamente.


	2. Fiesta horace slughorn

"Todo este mundo le pertenece a la autora JK Rowling, yo lo único que hago es jugar con sus personajes."

Harry tomo su mano para dirigirla por las escaleras, eran suaves y grandes comparadas con sus manos delicadas, se sentía tan bien caminar tomados de la mano la hacía sentir protegida, invencible como si estuviera a punto de encontrar los nargles de cuerno arrugado.

Llegaron en silencio a la entrada del despacho de slughorn se oía música, Harry apretó su mano y le susurro.

-¿lista? mientras la miraba y sonreía.

-como nunca lo he estado- contesto luna

Entraron a la fiesta que estaba decorada con varios árboles de navidad claro más chicos que los del gran comedor con pequeñas estrellas, y listones de colores, habia una docena de mesas redondas donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de los invitados esperando ansiosos.

-Harry muchacho- exclamo slughorn más alto de lo que Harry hubiera querido

-profesor, saludo

slughorn se acercó para recibirlos y dirigirlos a su mesa donde ya se encontraba Hermione con macclar.

-Hola al fin llegan- dijo Hermione

-así que ya estás aquí Hermione y con… digo bien acompañada- dijo Harry entre dientes.

Hermione solo se limitó a sonreír y bajar la cara se le veía obviamente incomoda.

Parece que no te agrada que Hermione este acompañada por macclar – Dijo luna dirigiéndose a Harry.

Para nada ella es libre de salir con quien quiera- respondió Harry pero su tono de voz sonó a reproche.

Con lo que se ganó una mirada casi asesina por parte de Hermione, como diciendo estas de lado de ron ¿verdad?

-Y ustedes dos ¿vinieron como amigos o como novios?- remato luna

Todos parecieron haberse atragantado con la cerveza de mantequilla que tomaban en esos momentos.

-solo como amigos luna- contesto Hermione con una voz que no parecía nada a la de ella.

\- Aunque yo quisiera que fuéramos más que amigos- intervino macclar.

\- Hooo entiendo tu- dijo señalando a macclar- estás enamorado de ella y ella- dijo señalando a Hermione- solo te ve como amigo, que triste un amor no correspondido.

Esta vez fue Harry quien rompió la tensión con una gran carcajada, quiso reprimirla pero cuando luna empezó a reír también no pudo y la dejo escapar, solo cuando sus ojos coincidieron con los ojos de Hermione paro y luna lo imito.

-¿De qué nos reímos Harry?- pregunto luna

\- De… de… de Neville, mira esta de mesero- dijo Harry señalándolo.

La conversación quedo apagada con la llegada de la cena, todo comieron en silencio. En el postre fue Neville quien se los llevo a su mesa.

-Hola Harry ¿están disfrutando su velada?

-Hola Neville, si gracias todo estuvo delicioso.

-Te vez muy guapo vestido de mesero Neville, no sé por qué Harry se rio de ti – intervino luna.

Todos parecieron sorprendidos por el comentario de luna, pero ella sonreía como si nada, esta vez fue Hermione quien empezó a reír, seguida por macclar.

-De verdad, ¿te reíste de mi Harry? – dijo Neville con voz dolida

-NO!

\- Entonces, ¿de qué te reías hace rato? – comento a la defensiva Hermione.

-Yo… yo… me reía de un chiste que me acorde si –dijo furioso Harry

\- No te preocupes Harry, no estoy enojado estoy acostumbrado a esto, es más yo también me reí de mi cuando me vi al espejo – Neville lo dijo mientras se alejaba para atender otra mesa.

Harry vio a Hermione y ella puso cara de satisfacción.

\- por tu culpa lo he hecho sentir mal Hermione

\- ¿Mi culpa? Mira Harry Potter… Haaa… disculpen no se me apetece el postre iré al servicio un momento.

En ese momento llego slughorn para llevarse a Harry ya que según él le presentaría gente importante que estaba muy bien posicionada en el ministerio.

Luna está bien si, ¿te dejo un momento sola?

Está bien Harry no te preocupes

Fue un momento incomodo pues luna regreso la vista a la mesa y justo cuando iba a preguntarle a macclar algo sobre si había visto nargles, él se levantó de la mesa y dijo:

Ya se tardó Hermione la iré a buscar.

lo más seguro es que no quisiera estar con alguien como yo- susurro luna.

Harry tardaba en regresar y luna se estaba aburriendo, así que decidió dar un paseo por la fiesta, todo era hermoso desde la vajilla hasta los adornos que colgaban del techo, mucho era muérdago y recordó que una tradición era besar a alguien debajo del muérdago, pero ella nunca le había puesto mucha importancia a esa costumbre, en casa todo el año había muérdago su padre había colgado por toda la casa y en especial en su cuarto después de la muerte de su madre, le había dicho que era para que cada que pasara debajo de uno sintiera un beso de mama, por eso para ella no representaba algo romántico como a los demás chicos y chicas del colegio no, para ella el muérdago era un beso de mama por eso le gustaba la navidad en Hogwarts porque aun en el colegio sentía los besos de mama. Se llevó su mano a la mejilla y susurro – gracias mama, "feliz navidad".

Entonces escucho un gran alboroto en la entrada, se acercó a ver qué pasaba, según habían atrapado a Draco Malfoy, aquel niño rubio de slytherin, luna recordó que cuando había entrado a primer año. Él le daba terror, preferiría evitarlo era muy cruel con sus palabras y aunque ella no demostraba que le afectaba por dentro le dolían muchas de esas palabras, después en el su cuarto curso cuando se unió al E.D lo había detestado, Draco formaba parte de la brigada inquisitorial y los había atrapado, pero ahora observándolo bien parecía enfermo, frágil, casi humano y luna no supo por qué pero sintió compasión por aquel chico.

El profesor Snape se había llevado a Draco y luna buco a Harry entre la multitud que se dispersaba, pero ya no estaba donde se había metido, lo había visto hace un momento. Es mejor regresar a la mesa- pensó.

Pero en la mesa no había nadie así que se sentó para esperar, en eso llego Hermione y dijo:

-Me tengo que ir adiós

-Hermione ¿estás bien?

-Si – dio Hermione mientras salía corriendo.

Atrás de ella llegaba macclar, con una cara que parecía que acababa de vomitar.

-Has visto a Hermione

\- se acaba de ir – menciono luna señalando la entrada. Y macclar salió disparado.

\- Me pregunto si… ¿yo también me tengo que ir?, ¿será muy descortés dejar a Harry solo?- pensó luna en voz alta.

-luna- grito Harry, y ella dio un gran salto.

-Harry, me asustaste no te vi llegar.

-perdón no fue mi intención asustarte, creo que es hora que nos vallamos- dijo Harry estirándole la mano a luna para ayudarle a levantarse del asiento.

\- si está bien vámonos-dijo luna tristemente, no era que no se hubiera divertido, de echo fue una de las noches más divertidas que allá tenido, solo que a ella le hubiera encantado bailar, le encantaba bailar pero siempre lo había hecho con su padre y deseaba poder hacerlo con alguien de su edad.

Harry noto la tristeza en su voz y cuando pasaron por la pista de baile en su mirada pudo ver en anhelo que tenía por bailar, estuvo a punto de decirle que si quería bailar pero se detuvo en el último momento, recordó que él no sabía bailar y no quería hacer el ridículo, pero se sintió mal por ella o era ¿por él? No lo sabía solo sintió que algo le oprimió su corazón al ver a si de triste a luna, el, la había invitado se supone que sería una fiesta para divertirse, pero ¿Qué había hecho él? Dejarla sola por ir a seguir a Draco y no poder bailar con ella, que era lo único que quería, aunque no se lo había dicho, en su mirada se notaba.

Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio hasta llegar al pie de la escalera era hay donde se separaban.

-¿Dónde está la casa de Ravenclaw?- rompió el silencio Harry.

-Se encuentra en una torre en el ala oeste del castillo, no puedo decirte exactamente la ubicación Harry.

-Si entiendo- sonrió Harry, ¿cómo podía tener tan buen humor? -Te acompañare hasta la torre, prometo no espiar la entrada de tu casa-

\- No creo que necesites espiar para encontrar la entrada de otra casa harry, eres demasiado listo, estoy segura que si te lo propusieras encuentras cualquier entrada. Hoooo amenos ya sabes alguna entrada de otra casa!.

-Bueno sé dónde está la Casa La Casa Slytherinn- sonrojándose.

\- ¡Enserio!- dijo luna sorprendida.

\- Si, pero hay que seguir caminando ya es tarde.

-Está bien, ¿algún día me lo contaras? - poniéndose en marcha

\- Contarte, ¿Qué?

-Como encontraste la casa de La Casa Slytherinn.

\- Claro algún día te lo contare- dijo harry sonriendo y recordando la poción multijugos.

Pasaron unos minutos más para llegar a la torre en el ala oeste del castillo.

-bueno aquí me despido, gracias por aceptar mi invitación luna- dijo Harry muy formalmente.

Por toda contestación recibió un gran abrazo de rubia con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro,

-Gracias a ti Harry Potter, nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida, fue una gran fiesta aunque claro es la primera que voy, así que no la puedo comparar.- soltó luna sin vacilación.

Harry supo que lo único que podía hacer era devolver el abrazo, la tomo y la sintió tan frágil en sus brazos, pequeña, esbelta, un poquito más bajita que el por qué al alzar la cara luna lo vio directo a las ojos mientras le decía todas estas cosas, no sabía cómo reaccionar, había abrazado a muy pocas chicas en su vida, Cho, Ginny, Hermione, pero con luna fue diferente sintió el impulso de protegerla de hacerla sonreír así por siempre, pero un recuerdo le pego en el pecho, recordó su mirada triste al no poder bailar en la pista y él había sido la causa, solo pensó en él, se sintió incomodo, así que tomo a luna de los hombros y la separo de él y le dijo, en un susurro:

-Luna, ¿de verdad te divertiste esta noche con migo?

-Claro que si Harry, ¿no me crees? –pregunto luna

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que vi como tenías ganas de bailar y aunque no me lo dijiste vi el anhelo que tenías cuando pasamos por la pista, disculpa por no ponerte más atención creo que fui muy desconsiderado contigo esta noche y aun me estás dando gracias, me haces sentir patético. – dijo sinceramente Harry.

-La verdad si tenía ganas de bailar, pero esa de ninguna manera era responsabilidad tuya, tú fuiste muy considerado por pensar en mi para acompañarte eres muy amable, no es mi intención que te sientas mal.-dijo luna sonriente.

-La verdad soy pésimo bailando- contesto Harry en una carcajada.

-Me di cuenta en el torneo de los tres magos-dijo luna sonriendo- no era necesario que me lo dijeras.

Harry sintió las mejillas arder, claro es luna quien dice las verdades como si nada, eso era justo por lo cual le agradaba. Alzo su vista, buscando algo que decir y vio un muérdago justo arriba de ellos, ¿sería capaz de besar a luna? ¡Pero qué demonios decía¡. Bajo su vista y vio sus enormes ojos viéndolo, tenía unos labios rosas y carnosos, "es bonita" – pensó.

-¿Porque me miras de esa forma Harry?- pregunto luna.

-Que algún día te compensare por esta noche.-contesto Harry embelesado en sus labios y acercándose demasiado a ella.

-No es necesario que te moleste- dijo luna tragando saliva, ¿Qué sucedía?

-Pero quiero hacerlo- dijo Harry muy despacio mientras sus frentes hicieron contacto y sin más la beso…

 **-HARRY-**

Sus labios son suaves y carnosos, ¿porque no abre la boca?, ¿tan mal lo hago? -tomando a luna de la cintura y atrayéndola a él, mientras su lengua intentaba darse paso a través de sus labios- su piel es suave, por "Merlín" ¿por qué se siente tan bien? -profundizando el beso mientras la tomaba de la nuca-

 **-LUNA-**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Harry Potter me está besando? Es… es… "¿mi primer beso?" ¿Qué hago? ¿Tengo que abrir la boca? ¿Me ha tomado de la cintura? ¿Esto es real? –Aferrando sus manos a su pecho y abriendo la boca- .

Nota:

Esta es mi primera historia espero no sean muy duros conmigo, déjenme saber que piensan, actualizare despacio pero seguro. "Gracias por leerme".


	3. ¿Que esta pasando?

"Todo este mundo le pertenece a la autora JK Rowling, yo lo único que hago es jugar con sus personajes."

Harry seguía tumbado en su cama, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado anoche, y por más que le diera vueltas su mente siempre regresaba al beso, a ella, a luna.

-Ya levántate Harry, te has perdido el desayuno- dijo Ron tirando de las sabanas - ¿estuvo buena la fiesta?

\- Oye quiero seguir durmiendo- dijo Harry tapándose de nuevo con las sabanas hasta la cabeza.

-Y que tal tu acompañante- dijo Ron entre risas- dime ¿llevo esos colgantes feos de rábano?

Por toda contestación recibió un fuerte golpe en el hombro por parte de Harry.

-Auch! Que te pasa eso dolió- dio Ron alejándose de la cama de Harry ofendido.

-No te burles de luna entendido Ronald Weasley- ataco Harry molesto y señalandolo con el dedo.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry? Siempre lo he hecho ¿porque la defiendes ahora? ¿Paso algo anoche que deba saber? – dijo arqueando las cejas.

-No pasó nada, ¿Qué podría haber pasado?- dijo Harry tratando de sonar indiferente- mientras su mente gritaba si paso algo, la bese y me gusto y ahora no sé cómo actuar enfrente de ella.

-Y… ¿ella como iba vestida? ¿Se veía bonita?- dijo Ron tímidamente.

-Muy bonita, la verdad no pensé que fuera tan bonita, ¿Por qué no se viste así siempre?- dijo Harry

-Enserio- dijo Ron sorprendido- que lastima que no la pude ver.

-Si es una lástima- dijo Harry- pero la puedo invitar otro día para que puedas verla.

-No creo que Hermione este de acuerdo, aún está enfadada conmigo – dijo Ron con nostalgia – es mas no me interesa verla, supongo que iba muy bien acompañada anoche ¿no?

-¿Hermione?- dio Harry frunciendo las cejas.

-Estamos hablando de ella Harry, o ¿de quién hablabas tú?

-De Hermione por supuesto – se apresuró a contestar Harry

Por Merlín ¿qué me está pasando? Ron hablaba de Hermione y yo pensaba que era Luna ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?- pensó Harry mientras veía como Ron se iba a su cama.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto con quien iba acompañada Hermione?- pregunto Harry

-Heee… este… no me interesa, es solo curiosidad- dijo Ron

-¿De verdad no te interesa? yo te iba a contar con quien fue, además nos tocó compartir mesa- dio Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Fue con Macclar verdad? – dijo Ron con amargura en su voz.

-¿Así que ya lo sabias?

-No, pero lo imaginaba

-Bueno que importa si era el o alguien más, acaso no dijiste… ¿que no te importaba?- dijo Harry – Además, en mi punto de vista no se veía muy cómoda Hermione con el- mientras reía a carcajadas recordando como Luna los había puesto en aprietos anoche.

-Enserio ¿Por qué te ríes Harry? – dio Ron confundido.

Harry se dedicó a contarle todo sobre la velada, bueno omitiendo lo del beso claro, y juntos rieron a más no poder de Macclar y Ron tuvo que reconocer que Luna era genial.

Luna acababa de despertar, por lo regular ella era la primera en ir a dormir y la primera en levantarse, pero anoche todo había sido diferente, fue la última en dormir y la ultima en despertar, tenía hambre se había perdido el desayuno, ¿habrá bajado Harry a desayunar? –pensó y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero rápidamente se borró, Harry no podría estar interesado en ella, solo la había besado por el muérdago, si era eso, justo después del beso Harry se había marchado sin decir nada y luna se quedó ahí sin saber que hacer asimilando lo que había acabado de pasar, cuando alzo lo cabeza lo vio… el muérdago que colgaba justo arriba de ella y entonces lo comprendió, fue por eso que Harry la beso, aun no era capaz de explicar el sentimiento que la embargo ¿Tristeza? Así que decidió que haría como si nunca el beso hubiera pasado. Pero su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

-Iré a la cocina por un poco de pudin- exclamo.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió apresuradamente, salió de su torre y se dirigió a las cocinas, tan absorta iba en sus pensamientos como siempre, que al chocar con alguien la saco de sus pensamientos abruptamente.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas estúpida!

-Lo sien….to – dio Luna sorprendida al darse cuenta que el chico que tenía enfrente era Draco Malfoy

-Haaa eres tu lunática- dijo Malfoy con tono de superioridad y pasándose la mano por su cabello.

\- Si soy yo, supongo ¿esperabas encontrarte a alguien más? O ¿no era la persona que esperabas? – interrogo Luna, mientras Draco ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¿Siempre hablas mucho?- pregunto Draco

\- Solo cuando hay alguien que quiere hablar conmigo- respondió Luna- sonriendo.

-Bueno pues a mí no me interesa hablar contigo, así que no hagas preguntas- dijo Draco.

Luna se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a seguir su camino, ya estaba acostumbrada a los rechazos de sus compañeros de Hogwarts así que ya no le afectaban ese tipo de comentarios, cuando sintió como Draco la tomo del brazo y la jalo para situarla de nuevo enfrente de él.

-Acaso ¿pretendías irte sin responderme?- dijo un Draco furioso

-No dijiste que no te interesaba hablar conmigo, bueno no quiero incomodarte así que mejor me voy- dijo Luna zafando su brazo de la mano de Draco.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu velada con Potter?- pregunto Draco

-En realidad estuvo bastante bien, no me había divertido tanto, bueno nunca había ido a una fiesta con chicos de mi edad – respondió Luna sinceramente.

-De verdad- dijo Draco arqueando las cejas mientras sonreía- Potter ¿es el primero?

-Si fue el primero en invitarme a una fiesta, fue muy amable de su parte- dijo Luna

-De verdad estas lunática para aceptar al tonto de Potter- dijo Draco

-¿Tu con quien fuiste? Te vi en la fiesta pero no vi a tu acompañante, hooo es cierto te atraparon merodeando la fiesta ¿no? Entonces ¿tú no fuiste invitado?-dijo Luna jugueteando con sus pendientes de rábano.

-Quien quisiera ir a esa tonta fiesta- exclamo Draco realmente furioso – es una estupidez tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

-Te entiendo… no tienes que fingir con migo Draco, no eres malo en realidad, no te engañes y descansa un poco esas ojeras no te quedan bien- dijo Luna sonriendo, mientras se alejaba dejando a un Draco realmente furioso y confundido, ¿Qué sabia Luna? ¿Ella no podría saber lo de su misión? ¿De verdad lo entendía? ¿Se veía mal con ojeras?

Luna llego a la cocina y encontró a los elfos domésticos fregando un montón de ollas sucias.

-Hola ¿Cómo están? ¿serían tan amable de proporcionarme un poco de pudin?- dijo luna

Muchos se alejaron de ella como si hablarles con tanta amabilidad les diera miedo, otros siguieron con sus actividades como si no la hubieran escuchado o visto, solo uno se acercó a ella y era el más raro de todos cargaba calcetines y como 5 gorros uno encima de otro.

-Siéntese por favor señorita en un momento le traigo su pudin- dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable- exclamo luna

-Me agradas eres muy amable- dijo el elfo sonriendo tímidamente-mientras le colocaba el pudin en la mesa.

-Me llamo Luna y ¿usted cómo se llama?- pregunto Luna

-Me llamo Dobby señorita- dijo el elfo

-Qué bonito nombre- dijo Luna, mientras se llevaba un poco de pudin a la boca- mmmm… esta delicioso.

Luna se despidió de Dobby a medio día, había comido demasiado pudin y había ganado un nuevo amigo, Dobby de verdad le agradaba, era un elfo único, -como yo- pensó.

Draco y Dobby habían logrado que se olvidara completamente de Harry. Pero no sería por mucho tiempo.

Nota del autor:

Gracias por leerme, este capítulo es pequeño pero ya vieron Draco entra en acción tengo muchos planes para él y Dobby en esta historia. Por favor díganme lo que piensan ¿les está gustando?

Regresare pronto ;)


	4. Solo tu, entiendes mi locura

"Todo este mundo le pertenece a la autora JK Rowling, yo lo único que hago es jugar con sus personajes."

Harry estaba en el gran comedor desayunando a toda prisa, porque, como de costumbre en lunes se le había hecho tarde, Ron estaba a su lado tratando de comer una tostada y beber jugo de calabaza al mismo tiempo.

No había visto a luna y hoy que había clases estaba seguro que la vería, aunque no compartían ni una clase ya que ella era un año más chica que él, pero en los pasillos, en un cambio de clase la podría ver y esa idea le agradaba pero... ¿qué le diría cuando la tuviera frente? ¿La tendría que tratar diferente? O ¿normal? ¿Pero no somos nada? -pensó Harry- ¿En verdad me gusta luna? ¿Por eso la besaste no? - se contestó el mismo. Pensándolo bien era mejor no encontrarla porque no sabía cómo actuar.

-Harry te encuentras bien - dijo Ron

-Heee... si a mí tampoco me gustaron las tostadas Ron, vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

-has visto a Hermione?

\- no desde anoche en la sala común -dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la salida del comedor.

-Está actuando como una inmadura ¿no crees? No entiendo por qué se pone así, es que acaso le afecta que yo ande con Lavander, soy libre, ¿puedo hacer lo que quiera no?... ¿Harry me estas escuchando? ¿Qué estás buscando? ¿Esperas encontrarte con alguien?

-Hee... no claro que no, ¿con quién me encontraría?

\- ¡Hola chicos! ¿De nuevo se les hiso tarde?- dijo Ginny acercándose

-Te afecta en ti algo - contesto ron

-Hola Ginny ¿has visto a luna? - pregunto Harry

\- ¿a luna? -dijo Ginny sorprendida- mmm no creo que hoy no, aun que comparto clase con ravenclaw en Herbologia después de la comida.

-¿por qué preguntas por luna Harry?-dijo Ron

-Simple curiosidad- dijo Harry

Ron alzo las cejas como diciendo de que me estoy perdiendo y Ginny solo se rio, mientras veía como su hermano y su mejor amigo entraban a clases de encantamientos.

Había sido una mañana agotante de clases para Harry pero ahora que era la comida sentía algo extraño, como si varios hipogrifos revolotearan en su estómago.

-Estará luna ya en el gran comedor- pensó- y se le sumaron veinte hipogrifos más.

\- Apúrate Harry muero de hambre- dijo Ron abriendo paso en el pasillo abarrotado de estudiantes hambrientos.

No, no estaba luna en el gran comedor y eso desconcertó a Harry, no la había visto ni en el almuerzo, ni en la comida, acaso ¿estaría enferma?, o tal vez ¿se estará escondiendo de el? Cualquiera de las dos opciones no le agradaba, comió aprisa por que recordó que Ginny dijo que tenían herbologia después de la comida y quería ir a ver si estaba asistiendo a clases, todo el día había estado luna en su cabeza y eso solo podía significar una cosa…. Luna de verdad le gustaba.

Luna se dirigía a clases de Herbologia, como siempre trataba de ser una de las primeras en llegar al invernadero para poder escoger un lugar alejado de todos y así no ser molestada por sus compañeros, no es que le afectaran sus comentarios, ya se había acostumbrado, solo que pensaba que también era incómodo para sus compañeros presenciar esas escenas, además se sentía más cómoda estando sola, su única amiga era Ginny y Hermione pero ellas pertenecían a Gryffindor, pero con Ginny compartía dos clases Herbologia y encantamientos y esas eran sus clases preferidas.

El invernadero aún seguía cerrado, así que se quedó afuera leyendo el quisquilloso esperando que llegara la profesora Sprout, poco a poco fueron llegando los alumnos ya sea solos o en compañía, cuando ya casi toda la clase estaba afuera se le acercó un grupo de Gryffindor encabezado por un tal Darius. –Miren chicos quien está aquí es la lunática- dijo señalando a luna. Mientras los demás reían.

Hola chicos- saludo luna

Sigues leyendo esta basura-dijo Darius mientras le arrebataba el quisquilloso a luna- haaa cierto eras la única quien lo lee y cree esas tonterías que dice… haa cierto tu padre es el tonto quien lo escribe no jajajajajaja-

Dame mi revista por favor

¿Cuál revista? – rompiéndola a la mitad y tirándola – yo no tengo nada.

¿Por qué lo has hecho? – pregunto luna – mientras se agachaba a recoger los pedazos de la revista.

De verdad estas tan chalada como tu padre- dijo Darius riéndose

No permitiré que hables mal de mi padre – exclamo luna furiosa- que tu padre no este contigo no signifi….

No te atrevas ha sermonearme lunática- alzo la voz Darius, empujando a luna y haciéndola caer - porque si no…

Porque si no ¿qué harás Darius? – Exclamo Harry furioso mientras le tendía la mano a luna y la ayudaba a incorporarse.

No te metas Harry esto no es asunto tuyo- dijo Darius

Que te crees estúpido para tratar a una mujer así, ¿acaso tu madre no te enseño modales? – pregunto Harry furioso.

Como podrías saber tú acerca de lo que una madre debe enseñar a su hijo, si más no recuerdo tú no tienes madre Potter.

Por toda contestación recibió un fuerte puñetazo por parte de Harry, solo se escuchó un crujido, señal de que Harry le había roto la nariz. Darius no se quedó atrás, como pudo le dio un puñetazo en el estómago desequilibrando a Harry que cayó al suelo mientras Darius se ponía encima de él propinándole golpes, Harry de una patada logro quitárselo de encima y le pego en sus partes bajas, Darius se retorcía de dolor en el suelo y Harry preso de la adrenalina que corría en sus venas en ese momento quería terminarlo, causarle el mayor daño posible, así que le dio una patada y cuando estaba por darle la segunda sintió un tirón en su brazo, la profesora Sprout estaba furiosa, del rostro amable que por general tenia no quedaba nada, sus pómulos temblaban y un tic le apareció en el ojo.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué significa esto Potter? – Dijo la profesora gritando sin soltar su brazo de Harry.

Profesora yo… - balbuceo Harry

Son unos brutos barbajanes- dijo la profesora gritando

Yo soy la victima aquí profesora, míreme- exclamo con dificultad Darius

Jaaa, no le creo, señor Darius todos sabemos que no es una perita en dulce – señalándolo con el dedo y mirándolo fijamente- ahora es mejor que pase a la enfermería y le traten las heridas.

Dos de sus amigos de Darius se acercaron para ayudarlo a pararse y xasi lo cargaro para llevárselo a la enfermería, mientras el gemía del dolor.

Y usted señor Potter- dijo la profesora señalando a Harry

Profesora es mi culpa, vera Harry solo me defendió, Darius me estaba molestando- dijo Luna quedamente y con la cabeza baja delante de la profesora.

Entiendo, pero aun así no era la manera correcta de resolver los problemas, admito que fue una causa noble señor Potter pero comprenderá que, usted y el señor Darius se han ganado un castigo, ya les avisare con la jefa de su casa cual será, por el momento es mejor que también valla a la enfermería, señorita Luna creo que es mejor que usted lo acompañe.

Si profesora- dijeron ambos alumnos y emprendieron la marcha.

El camino a la enfermería se hizo eterno e incómodo más por el silencio que reinaba entre ellos, o al menos eso pensaba luna, en verdad estaba conmovida por la acción de Harry nadie la había defendido antes.

Harry lo siento mucho por lo sucedido y gracias por defenderme – dijo Luna.

No luna, el que debería sentirlo es Darius, en verdad espero que lo sienta – dijo Harry – Luna dime una cosa ¿Por qué no te defiendes cuando te molestan? Eres buena en hechizos, el año pasado en el E.D fuiste una de las que mejor progreso.

Mira Harry la verdad no sé si lo entiendas o más bien si me entiendas, pero creo que no vale la pena hacerle caso a los que me molestan, no me afectan para nada sus comentarios, sabes todos dicen que soy rara y por eso muchos se meten conmigo supongo que yo sea diferente les da miedo, pero asi soy y podría cambiar, yo, siento que soy única, porque puedo creer en algo que los demás no pueden. Y para mi está bien, estoy bien. – dijo luna mientras daba pequeños saltitos por el pasillo.

Después de un largo silencio, donde Harry intentaba analizar todo lo que le había dicho Luna pudo hablar.

Claro que te entiendo Luna, yo… yo también soy raro, supongo… es decir… yo también creo y he visto cosas que los demás no, también por eso muchos se meten conmigo, muy pocos lo entienden solo Ron, Hermione y tu creo, ¿me entiendes?

Lo divertido de ser raro es… eso justamente no poder entenderlo y aun asi las personas que te quieren están contigo porque te quieren y aceptan tu locura o hacen locuras contigo, tengo entendido que cada año tienen grandes aventuras con tus amigos Harry Potter.

Hace un año tú estuviste en la aventura- dijo Harry, pero sus ojos se ensombrecieron al recordar a Sirius y que justamente en esa "aventura" había perdido a su padrino.

Porque yo siempre estaré de tu lado Harry Potter- dijo luna tomándolo de la mano, se había dado cuenta de sus pensamientos de Harry sobre Sirius y quería mostrarle que ella no lo dejaría solo en los malos momentos justo como él lo había demostrado minutos atrás defendiéndola.

En la enfermería ya se encontraba Darius que lanzo una mirada asesina a Luna Y Harry cuando llegaron, la enfermare les lanzo una cara de resignación a ambos mientras movía la cabeza y murmuraba algo sobre los jóvenes de ahora, puso sobre la cara de Harry que ya empezaba a hincharse una pomada que le quito lo morado y después le puso una especie de plata para bajar la hinchazón, Luna todo momento estuvo con él, y esa sensación lo sanaba más rápido que todas las pomadas, pociones y plantas de la enfermera juntas.

Cuando su hinchazón bajo y ya no tenía morado el pómulo la enfermera dejo salir a Harry, había sido una tarde diferente y aunque estuvo en la enfermería con Harry luna se divirtió mucho, platicaron de cosas tontas e importantes a la vez, no podía imaginarse al gran Harry Potter viviendo de bajo de unas escaleras, definitivamente faltaba muchas cosas que conocer de Harry.

Al llegar al pasillo donde se separaban para sus diferentes casas luna dijo – Gracias de nuevo Harry Potter y espero que no te duela, me la pase muy bien contigo en la enfermería.

Yo igual me la pase muy bien contigo Luna – dijo Harry sonriendo

Adiós tengo que ponerme al corriente con las materias que hoy falte.

Es cierto ¿porque has faltado a clases? – pregunto Harry

Solo falte a las de la tarde porque estuve contigo en la enfermería – dijo Luna entrecerrando los ojos.

¿y las de la mañana? No recuerdo verte en el almuerzo, ni en los pasillos, ni en la comida – dijo Harry

Acaso ¿notaste mi ausencia? - pregunto Luna emocionada.

Bueno si… quien no lo notaria… eres única recuerdas… - dijo Harry poniéndose rojo

Luna sonreía de verdad, sonreía de oreja a oreja, aunque siempre decía que ere única, solo Harry podía hacerla sentir así "única".

-Adiós Harry – se despidió luna y dio media vuelta, pero Harry la tomo de sorpresa abrazándola por la espalda y le susurró al oído.

\- Tenemos una salida pendiente, te espero mañana después de clases en el bosque prohibido donde están los thestral.

Cuando Luna por fin pudo darse la vuelta Harry ya no estaba ahí…


	5. Primera cita

"Todo este mundo le pertenece a la autora JK Rowling, yo lo único que hago es jugar con sus personajes"

" **HARRY"_**

-Podrías dejar de dar vueltas, me estas mareando- dijo Ron

-Lo siento estoy nervioso- dijo Harry

-Aun no puedo creer lo que me has contado Harry, ¿en verdad te gusta luna?- dijo Ron pensativo

-Creo que sí, no encuentro otra explicación a todo lo que estoy sintiendo respecto a ella- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en la cama.

\- Tú no te sientes nervioso antes de una cita con Lavander- interrogo Harry

\- mmmm... no la verdad es que no se si lo que tenga con ella es en verdad amor, es decir si me gusta pasar el tiempo con ella y todo pero es muy superficial me entiendes, solo nos besamos y ya no hablamos de nuestras cosas personales ni nada- exclamo Ron sin casi respirar.

-Es complicado, esto de las chicas ¿no? – Dijo Harry pensativo.

-Muy complicado…- Dijo ron pensativo

\- No sé cómo actuar enfrente de ella, o como tratarla, y sin embargo cuando estoy con ella todo fluye me olvido de todo- dijo Harry

-Pues no te olvides de la misión que te dejo Dumbledore- dijo Ron

\- Algo más de que preocuparme- dijo Harry mientras se dejaba caer a la cama y se tapaba la cara.

-Eres Harry Potter todo te sale bien, animo amigo – dijo Ron- ya tienes preparado todo

-Si- dijo Harry sonriente.

" **LUNA"_**

Luna estaba sentada en su pupitre al final de la clase, ese era su lugar favorito nadie la molestaba y pasaba desapercibida, estaba terminando su resumen sobre la revuelta de los duendes cuando recordó que al terminar esta clase vería a Harry y un cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago la hizo estremecer, ¿Qué era esto que sentía? Nunca antes lo había sentido, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar pero también estaba segura que no quería faltar a esa cita pasara lo que pasara. Sonrió guardo sus cosas y se paró a entregar su resumen.

-Tendré que pasar al dormitorio a dejar mis cosas y traeré una capa hace frio- pensó luna, pero al chocar con alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa- balbuceo Luna

-Otra vez tú, deberías fijarte más por donde caminas- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras

\- Disculpa- volvió a decir luna- venia distraída.

\- Eso es obvio – dijo Draco- eres extraña ¿lo sabias?

\- si- se limitó a decir luna- disculpa llevo prisa, nos veremos en otra ocasión

-Quien quisiera volverte a ver- dijo Draco furioso, y mientras la veía marchar se dio cuenta de una pluma tirada.

-Hey se te cayo esto lunática- grito pero era demasiado tarde ella ya no lo oía- se agacho a recogerla, era una bonita pluma roja, con manchas de tinta y muy maltratada.

" **HARRY"_**

-Por qué tardara tanto- pensó Harry , dando vueltas de aquí para allá, había planeado mucho esta cita quería que fuera algo inolvidable para luna y para lograrlo le pidió ayuda a Ron, había dudado mucho sobre contarle sobre lo que sentía por Luna pero al final se lo conto, no es que esperara consejos, si no que necesitaba desahogarse tener alguien con quien hablar sobre lo que sentía que crecía en su pecho un fuego que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, pero no le hacía daño al contrario lo hacía sentir vivo, feliz. Y Ron pareció atenderlo no se burló como esperaba el en verdad era su mejor amigo, y lo había ayudado a preparar la cita dándole ideas y robando pudin de las cocinas para hoy. Estaba nervioso pero feliz.

-Hola Harry- una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos, alzo la vista y ahí estaba ella, la causante de su risa y sus desvelos, se veía bonita con su vestido rosa y una capa negra para cubrirse del frio que ya empezaba a sentirse, corría hacia el alzando la mano en forma de saludo y Harry sintió un vuelco en su corazón.

-Hola luna- saludo Harry

-Siento llegar tarde- exclamo luna

-No te preocupes no tiene mucho que llegue- dijo Harry- bueno como media hora pensó, mientras le sonreía, siempre que estaba con ella no podía parar de sonreír es como si todo los problemas, todo no existiera cuando estaba con ella y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa boba en su cara, que años más tarde supo que era lo que más le encantaba a Luna.

-Traje un poco de jugo de calabaza- dijo Luna sonriendo

-Yo traje un poco de comida ¿te parece si comemos? – dijo Harry mientras la tomaba de la mano y la conducía atreves del bosque, hasta llegar a un claro donde en medio ya hacia una manta con una cesta de comida, cerveza de mantequilla, las ramas de todos los arboles brillaban, al mirar detenidamente podrías darte cuenta que se trataba de miles de hadas que bailaban y entonaban una hermosa melodía amenizando así la velada.

Luna quedo totalmente sorprendida, no recordaba haber visto algo igual de hermoso.

Harry sonreía mientras la miraba sonreír a ella, y todo miedo, vergüenza se esfumo…

-Hay que sentarnos- dijo Harry

\- si claro- dijo Luna mientras ambos se acomodaban en la manta

-Sé que te gusta el pudin- dijo Harry mientras le pasaba un gran plato con pudin

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Nunca puedes pasar desapercibida sabes, siempre comentas que esperas pudin para la cena.

-jajajajajaja- rio Luna, mientras tomaba el plato

Y Harry quedo ahí atrapado, en esa risa, en esa melodía que tocaban las hadas, en esos ojos, en ese pudin, y supo que Luna era la chica indicada.

La cena fue de los genial platicaron de todo, ambos contaron su vida antes de Hogwarts y lo mucho que les gustaba la vida dentro del castillo.

-La cena estuvo deliciosa- comento Luna- más el pudin.

-Qué bueno que te gusto- dio Harry con una sonrisa de medio lado- ¿te parece si vamos a caminar?

-Sí, estaría perfecto

Harry tomo a de la mano a Luna y caminaron por el bosque que esa noche parecía más calmado de lo normal las estrellas brillaban intensamente,

-Dentro de una semana será el partido de Quidditch y… bueno… ¿iras a verme?

\- Claro no me lo perdería- dijo luna sonriendo- estaré desde las gradas deseándote suerte.

-Entonces es una victoria segura- sonrió Harry

-Tu como buscador Gryffindor siempre tiene la victoria segura- respondió a la sonrisa Luna

-Me encanta volar- dijo Harry mirando el cielo- es como si mientras yo estoy en mi escoba en el cielo todo lo demás desaparece, no existe nada más que felicidad.

\- Que hermoso se escucha, yo no puedo volar también como tú- dijo Luna

-Pero ¿te gusta volar?

-La verdad no soy tan buena, solo se lo que aprendí en clase de vuelo, antes de llegar aquí no había volado en escoba, papa es muy sobreprotector- dijo Luna

-¿Quieres aprender? Yo puedo enseñarte- exclamo Harry emocionado

-Lo harías- dijo luna – estaba sorprendida y feliz siempre quiso volar en escoba y ahora tendría al mejor como maestro.

-claro, es más vamos ahora mismo- dio Harry mientras la conducía a la salida del bosque, y hacia un hechizo convocador para traer su saeta de fuego.

-AHORA- exclamo Luna aterrada, si quería aprender pero ¡ahora!, ya estaban en el campo de Quidditch y la escoba volaba hacia ellos, Harry tomo la escoba con toda confianza y se montó en ella le dio la mano a Luna para ayudarla a subir delante de él y se alzaron al cielo, a la noche…

" **LUNA"_**

Tenía miedo, demasiado miedo, Harry tenía la escoba controlada y él sonreía pero yo temblaba, creo que sintió porque me abrazo con una mano mientras con la otra guiaba a la escoba.

-No tengas miedo- dijo Harry a su oído- yo estoy aquí para protegerte, no caerás, relájate y disfruta

Luna cerró los ojos y sintió el viento en su cara, su cabello despeinándose, el frio de la noche y sonrió, sonrió porque se sintió libre, protegida... y fue feliz.

Abrió los ojos y la vista que la esperaba era simplemente magnifica se veía el castillo iluminado por las estrellas que brillaban más de lo normal y de fondo el bosque prohibido donde minutas atrás había comido el mejor pudin. Y no podía parar de sonreír

-¿Te gusta la vista?- pregunto Harry

\- Es magnifica- dijo asombrada Luna

-Este es mi lugar favorito- exclamo Harry mientras daba un gran suspiro- me en canta la vista, vengo aquí para pensar, eres la primera persona a quien se lo muestro.

-Gracias por compartir tu lugar favorito conmigo Harry- dijo luna muy despacito- tú de verdad me haces sentir especial.

-Eres especial Luna

-No todos piensan igual para los demás solo soy una lunática

-No quiero escuchar más que hables así Luna eres mejor persona que cualquiera de los imbéciles que te molestan- y luna sonrió con aquellas palabras ella ya lo sabía pero era bonito que Harry se lo dijera sintió un calorcito en su corazón y sintió como recorría su cuerpo y se quedaba ahí en sus mejillas haciéndolas un poco rojizas y sintió vergüenza, solo pudo bajar la mirada.

Se quedaron en silencio por largo rato disfrutando de la vista, del viento y de su compañía, es como si el tiempo se hubiera parado solo para otorgarles ese momento que ambos atesorarían en su corazón para siempre.

-Luna- dijo Harry- yo… yo… quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?

Luna solo se limitó a sonreír, sus ojos se iluminaron, y contesto – SI, si quiero ser tu novia Harry

y se fundieron en un beso.

PERDÓN! Por tardar tanto en actualizar pero la universidad me consume, ya está el otro capítulo espero subir más seguido. Que les parece la historia? Le ha va gustando?


End file.
